


We are never ever ever shipping canon together

by Lortan



Category: Brief mentions of - Fandom, Code Geass, Death Note, Harry Potter - Fandom, 未来日記 | Mirai Nikki | Future Diary
Genre: Basically, M/M, Parody songfic, Unless we are, We are never ever ever shipping canon together, because let's face it, but only sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lortan/pseuds/Lortan
Summary: Barely acceptable parody I wrote for a Taylor Swift song. It only includes a short handful of slash ships, but I'm pretty sure the main theme is universal: canon ships usually suck.





	We are never ever ever shipping canon together

I remember when we first saw the show, saying writers please just break them up, cause like, the guy is so much better then the girl, ask any fangirl any day.  
Then they finally did, and we thought that maybe it would last, but no, remember how that lasted for a day, I say, guess I'll have to ship it, but wait....  
oooooh, we wrote up some smut fanfic last night....  
oooooh, this time, lets do some fanart, cause I'm telling you....  
We, are never ever ever, shipping canon together,  
We, are never ever ever, shipping canon together.  
You go talk to your friends, tell them Akise gets Yukiteru, spread the word, that....  
We, are never ever ever ever, shipping canon together.  
(And I claim the shota)  
Yeah, I really wish there were some meaningful ship scenes, but I guess I'll just write some of my own, (Evil laughter) let's just go and read the books, listening to songs about regret and maybe love.  
oooooh, you called me up again last night.....  
oooooh, we planned a crackship, Lelouch and Light, cause....  
We, are never ever ever, shipping canon together,  
We, are never ever ever, shipping canon together.  
You go talk to you friends, tell them Harrymort will sail in our hearts, cause....  
We, are never ever ever, shipping canon together.

**Author's Note:**

> Since there are only three ships actually mentioned, I thought I'd challenge any readers to try writing a verse or two of the song with their own ships in it. I imagine a few of you are creative enough to come up with some real gems.


End file.
